


when you move, i'm moved

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [22]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Lives, F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Post-Season/Series 03, eh who knows, might write allison's pov for this too possibly???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 14:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: Jackson runs into Allison in a London night club.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Jackson Whittemore
Series: 15 minute fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	when you move, i'm moved

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt word #28 on pillowfort.

His heart beats with the rhythm of the pounding bass line as he prowls through the crowd, eyes peeled for someone, anyone, appealing enough to draw him in. It's how his Saturday nights normally go, find a crowded club where no one asks your name, find a pretty face willing to have a little fun in the bathroom, disappear before they ask for his number.

Still, this Saturday feels different, almost wrong. He's keyed up, crawling out of his skin, but he feels like he's supposed to be there. There and nowhere else.

The flashing lights turn off for what feels like an hour but barely lasts a breath and, in the darkness, he feels a cold hand wrap around his wrist. The person behind him gently tugs him closer, rising to lift their chin onto his shoulder. He's suddenly hit by a smell of gun oil and jasmine, thick and heavy, with a subtle note of wolfsbane heavily hanging under it.

He relaxes into the touch, a smile stretching over his lips as he leans back into the body behind him. The lights start flashing again and he turns his head to look at her face. He's overwhelmingly aware of how close their faces are, how close her lips are to his. The warmth of her breath on his lips makes his whole body tingle, hairs standing on end.

Softly, she whispers "Jackson." and it rings in his as she presses her mouth to his. He sinks into the kiss, pulling her closer, feeling her whole body press into his as his heart skips.

In a haze, he pulls her along, almost carrying her out of the club. Once out of the stuffy rooms, he presses her into a wall, burying his face in her hair as he breathes her in. "Allison." he says, over and over until he's weeping, sobbing out of sheer joy of having her near.

"Allison."


End file.
